


Practice Makes Perfect

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And thus kind of a jerk, Awkward Dipper, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, But not really as much as usual, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Bill, Underage Kissing, bill being bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper imagined what his first kiss would be like he usually pictured red hair and full lips against his.</p>
<p>"Last time I checked, you humans called that a kiss." He smirked cheekily. "What's wrong Pine Tree, to much for you?"</p>
<p>He did not picture a snarky demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this on my AO3 account. It's still dedicated to the amazing Dragonfangz because beautiful art and she's awesome.

"Let's see," Bill mused staring down at the nervous little face framed by his own black gloved hands. "How do you meat sacks do this again?" He tapped the tip of his finger against Dipper's forehead absently as his briefly missing grin slowly formed. "Oh yeah!" The demon rocked forward, pressing his still widely grinning lips to the boy's, snickering at the startled sound that escaped him.

Something didn't feel right though, his teeth were pressing against Pine Tree's face and he was pretty sure that was wrong. Yeah, that definitely wasn't right. He hadn't done the whole human mouth thing in a few hundred years, but there probably wasn't supposed to be so much tooth action. He allowed his smile to shrink, lips covering shiny white teeth, and a brief spark jolted down his spine as the action pressed his lips fully to the brunette's. Humming in contentment, the dream demon pressed closer, mouth molding more firmly over the boy's. 

Dipper made a quiet little noise and-whoa. The kid was moving his mouth, oh yeah, that was how kissing worked wasn't it? The motion was awkward and stilted, and Bill could tell that Pine Tree had even less of an idea about what kissing entailed then he did. Though to be fair, this was the kid's first kiss, Bill had kissed before. It'd just been a while since he'd had the inclination to kiss anyone, he couldn't really be blamed for forgetting how it worked. 

But now, with Pine Tree covering Bill's gloved hands with his own and trying so desperately to figure out how to move his lips, he thought he could remember things a little better. Or maybe it was instinct, whatever it didn't matter. One of his hands slid from Dipper's face to grip the back of his head as he tilted his own head to the side, sliding his lips against the kid's just right and-. Bingo, there was another one of those little noises. The demon felt unbearably smug and a grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Three hundred years since his last kiss and he still had it.

Feeling particularly proud of himself, the shapeshifter decided to bring his teeth back into things and nipped at the brunette's lower lip. Dipper jumped in his arms and pulled back looking wide eyed and flushed. "Wh-what was that?"

Bill gave him a look that clearly said he was questioning his intelligence. "Last time I checked, you humans called that a kiss." He smirked cheekily. "What's wrong Pine Tree, to much for you?"

Dipper scowled at him, ineffectual as the expression was when his face was redder then a stop sign. "Not the k-kiss," he stuttered out, "I meant, with the teeth." 

Bill's smirk widened into a delighted grin. "Wow Pine Tree, you really don't know anything about kissing do you?" And his voice was just as delighted as his expression, taking far to much pleasure in poking at Dipper's ignorance. 

The kid's scowl deepened. "Shut up, I'm a busy guy, I don't have time to wonder about stuff like that." 

"Busy guy huh?" Bill snorted in amusement. A yelp left Dipper as one of the demon's arms wrapped around his back and tugged him flush against his chest. Warm breath curled around his ear and the mystery lover couldn't help but let out a shuddery breath. "Not to busy to wonder what my lips would feel like on yours are you Pine Tree?" Dipper sputtered in embarrassment for a moment before shoving Bill back a few inches.

"I-that's not the point," he defended, ignoring the way his voice cracked halfway through the sentence. "You didn't seem to know what you were doing either, what's your excuse?" 

The demon snickered at the obvious subject change but decided to indulge the anxious little brunette. "It's been around three hundred years since my last kiss Pine Tree, I'm a little rusty."

Dipper's eyes went wide. "Three hundred years?" 

"Yep." Bill confirmed cheerfully, his smile morphed back into a smirk and Dipper tried to ignore the spark of heat it sent to his cheeks. "But don't worry Pine Tree," he all but purred, fingers curling around his diminutive adversary's cheek, "give me a little time to remember the ropes and I'll be more then happy to teach you everything I know."

Before Dipper could say anything or do more then flush in embarrassment, the demon's lips pressed forcefully against his. They were confident as they teased and pressed against the brunette's own and as he whimpered helplessly, Dipper couldn't help but wonder if Bill had ever really forgotten how to kiss. Sharp teeth nipped at his lips and he yelped, hands flying up to clutch at Bill's shoulders. An amused chuckle made the preteen's lips tingle and he scowled into the kiss. Yeah, there was no way he was remembering how to kiss this quickly. 

The stupid, dapper demon was messing with him again he was sure of it. But, just this once, Dipper decided he would let it slide.

Yeah, just this once.


End file.
